


Perseus and Leopaldo

by HandsOffMyAppleJuice



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOffMyAppleJuice/pseuds/HandsOffMyAppleJuice
Summary: A pair of star crossed lovers...Perseus always wanted to love another. He was head over heels for another woman but what happened at the party changed his life...Leopaldo never planned to be married. Not even when a woman asked to marry him. But the face behind the mask was pulling him in and he fell...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hephaestus/Esperanza Valdez, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson/Poseidon
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Percy - Romeo - Perseus  
Leo - Juliet - Leopaldo  
Jason - Tybalt  
Piper - Nurse  
Annabeth - Benvolio  
Hazel - Friar Laurence  
Frank - Friar John  
Thalia - Mercutio  
Poseidon and Sally - Lord and Lady Montague  
Hephaestus and Esperanza - Lord and Lady Capulet  
Calypso - Paris  
Luke - Prince  
Rachel - Rosaline

“Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.”

Two families that are both similar in honorable status

In beautiful Verona, where the story is set,

From old resentment, a new fight breaks out

Where innocent blood is spilt and makes innocent hands unclean.

Then enters the children of these two enemies,

The star-crossed lovers who end their lives,

And the story ends

And their death ends their parent’s fight

The suspenseful passage of their love marked by death

And the continuing anger of their parents

Nothing could end it except their children’s deaths

A two hour story on the stage If you listen and watch patiently,

The conflict will mend at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will strictly follow a version to the script and I make adjustments as needed to my liking. I’ll translate it as best I can (sometimes going to a website for it) and shorten some of the longer speeches. This will take a long time to write so updating will be slow
> 
> Hope you like this fanfic.


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

Nyssa and Charles were walking through the marketplace, swords on their hips.

“The house of Jackson are worse than the dogs that wander the streets.” Nyssa said.

“Aye.”

They were grabbing food and paying for it when Grover and Tyson walked into their vicinity.

“Now, Tyson, your father requests that you get what is required.”

“Yes Grover.”

Charles heard them and grinned his teeth together. He raised his thumb to his mouth and gently bit down on it. Grover noticed and turned to the member of the Valdez house.

“Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?”

“I do bite my thumb, sir.”

“Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?”

Charles turned to Nyssa. “Is the law with me if I say aye?”

Nyssa whispered, “No.”

Charles turned back to the Jacksons and said, “I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir.”

Nyssa put in her input of, “Do you quarrel with  _ us _ , sir?”

Grover looked offended at that.

“Quarrel? No, I don’t search for a quarrel.”

Nyssa spoke again. “But if you do, sir, I’ll gladly fight. I’ll fight as good as a man.”

Grover bared his teeth as he drew his sword. Charles and Nyssa also drew their swords. Tyson almost dropped his sword, having never gone to a sword fight outside of training. They fought, spreading panic through the market and some others joining in. Annabeth ran in when she heard the commotion.

“Part, fools! Put down your swords and stop the fight!”

She forced her sword between Charles’ and Grover’s as Jason walked up.

“What are you doing, drawn sword among these heartless hinds? Turn to me, Annabeth! Look upon your death.”

“I am but keeping the peace. Put up your sword, or use it to part these men with me.”

“Peace? I hate the word as I hate hell, all Jacksons, their friends, most of all you. Have at thee, coward!”

They burst into a fight again. Citizens are scattered and shouting, getting too close to the swords. It didn’t slow when Lord and Lady Valdez showed up.

“What is this? Give me my long sword!”

“A crutch is what you need. Why do you call for a sword?”

“My sword, I say! Old Jackson has come and uses his sword to best me.”

It was then when Lord Jackson noticed his enemy.

“Thou villain Valdez! Don’t hold me and let me go!”

Lady Jackson didn’t let her husband go. 

“You shall not move one foot to seek out your foe.”

It was at this time Prince Luke rode in on his horse and no one noticed him until he spoke.

“Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, profaned of this neighbor-stained steel.”

But still, some people fought, the only ones listening closest to him.

“Will they not hear… listen to me! You men, you beasts, quench the fire of your rage. On pain of torture, from your bloody hands, throw your weapons to the ground and heed my words, the words of your prince.

“Three civil brawls, bred of simple words by you, Old Valdez and Jackson, have three times disturbed the quiet of our streets and made Verona’s ancient citizens frolic about in panic. 

“If you ever disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the breaking of the peace. For this time everyone depart. You, Valdez, shall come with me. And, Jackson, come this afternoon, to know our pleasure in this case. Once more, on pain of death, leave.”

As he rode away on his horse, Lord Valdez and his wife following him, everyone left except for Lord Jackson and Lady Jackson and Annabeth.

“Who pushed this quarrel further? Speak niece, were you near when this began?” Lord Jackson said.

“Here were the sergeant and your youngest son of your house, fighting close when I approached. I drew my sword to part them, but then Jason suddenly came with  _ his  _ sword prepared, which, as he breathed defiance into my ears, he swung his sword and cut the winds, who, nothing hurt withal, hissed him in scorn. We were interchanging thrusts and blows and came more and more till Prince Luke came, who forced us apart.”

Lady Jackson interrupted with worry and said, “Oh where is Perseus? Have you seen him today? I’m glad he was not at this fight.”

Annabeth rested her hand on her aunt’s shoulder. 

“Madam, an hour before the sun rose from the golden window of the East, a troubled mind woke me and drove me to walk about where, in the grove of sycamore that grows West of the city, when I saw your son. I walked towards him, but he was aware of me and hid in the trees. I did not pursue who gladly fled from me.”

Lord Jackson sighed. “Many mornings he has been seen there, with tears mixing with the fresh morning dew, adding clouds with his deep sighs. Away from light steals home my heavy son and locks himself in his room and shuts up his windows, locks fair daylight out, and makes himself an artificial night. Black and portentous must this humor prove unless good council may remove the cause.”

“My noble uncle, do you know the cause?”

“I’m afraid not and I can’t learn it from him.”

“Have you asked him by urgent means?”

“Both by myself and other friends. But… he’s his own affections counselor. Keeps to himself, so secret and so close. Could we learn where his sorrows grow and we would willingly give the cure.”

They turned when they saw movement behind Annabeth. It was Perseus, walking in a dreamy manner. Annabeth turned to her aunt and uncle with a plan.

“Here he comes. Please, step aside and I’ll know his grievance or be denied such knowledge.”

Lord Jackson nodded. “Come, my love, let’s away.”

And so they left the now refilling marketplace while Annabeth went to make herself look natural and her cousin only stumbled upon her.

“Good morrow, cousin.”

Perseus turned to look at her and smirked.

“Is the day so young?”

“But it has struck nine.”

“Ah me! Sad hours seem so long.” He turned to see the edge of his father’s robe and his mother’s dress whip out of sight. “Was that my father that went hence so fast?”

“It was. What sadness lengthens your hours?”

“Not having that makes having it makes the hours short.”

“Are you in love?”

“Er… out…”

“Out of love?”

“Out of her favor where I am in love.”

“Alas that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!”

“Alas that love, whose view is muffled still…” he paused before speaking again, “Where shall we dine?”

They started walking but stopped again when Perseus noticed the damage.

“What has happened here? No, don’t tell me, for I know what happened. There’s so much hate when there can be more love. Oh brawling love and loving hate! This love I feel, I feel no love in this… Are you laughing?”

“No, cousin, I’m crying.”

“Why are you crying, my good woman?”

“I’m crying because of your sadness and woes.”

“My grief lies heavy in my chest. The love you have shown me adds more grief to my own. Farewell, coz.”

“No! I will go along with you. If you leave me alone, you will do me wrong.”

“Ah, but I’ve lost myself and I’m now not here. I’m not Perseus as he’s gone elsewhere.”

“Tell me, who is it that you love?”

“What, shall I groan and tell you?”

“Groan? Why of course not, but sadly tell me who.”

“If you tell a sick man to write his will in that kind of manner, it would just make him worse! But I do really love a woman, Annabeth.”

“I’ve already guessed that.”

“Well you guessed correctly!” he sighed, “And she’s beautiful.”

“A beautiful target is the quickest to be struck.

“Eh… your not on target there. She refuses to be struck by Eros’ bow. She’s as clever as Artemis and protected by her chastity. She’s untouched by the childish and weak arrows of love. She won’t listen to words of love or let you look at her with eyes of love, or open to gold spilling into her lap. She’s rich, but in beauty, but poor because when she dies, her beauty will die with her.”

Annabeth looked at him and said, “So… she’s to be a virgin forever?”

“She has. And by not marrying, she wastes her beauty. She’s sworn off love and that swear has left me alive but dead as well, living to only talk about it.”

Annabeth sighed and groaned internally.

“Take my advice. Don’t think about her.”

“Then teach me how to forget to think!”

“Do it by letting your eyes wander and look at other beauties.”

“But it will only make me think about how beautiful  _ she _ is. Beautiful women only cover their faces with black veils, which make us think about how beautiful they are underneath. Show me a really beautiful girl. Her beauty is like telling me where I could find someone even more beautiful. Goodbye. You can’t teach me how to forget.”

He starts walking away while Annabeth just sighed for her friend and cousin.

“I’ll show you how to forget, or else I’ll die owing you the lesson.”


End file.
